


fevered romancing

by selenedaydreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane pauses for a brief moment and when she continues, she sounds just a little more awake. “You taking me to bed and undressing me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fevered romancing

**Author's Note:**

> For the "sickfic" square on my femtrope bingo card.
> 
> This is set some time before the movie and I choose to make them college roommates even though that probably goes against canon but it fit well with this trope.

It was bound to happen.  

Speaking from a strictly statistical perspective, it was bound to happen at some point and because Murphy’s Law unfortunately exists, it happens the week before Jane has to give a presentation to the grant committee to ask for more funds to study the potential of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge. 

The runny nose comes first, followed by the slight fever and fatigue, all things she can ignore provided with an endless supply of tissues and hot coffee. She hasn’t throw up yet, which is a good sign, though that might have something to do with the fact that she’s currently operating on a liquid only diet in fear that eating anything else would set off a chain reaction of doom. 

“So, are you ever planning on laying down or are you just waiting to pass out on the floor?” Darcy asks, not bothering to look up from where she is currently crunching number on the laptop precariously balanced on her lap. “Just wondering cause there’s no way I can carry you to bed.” 

Ignoring the symptoms is easy. Ignoring Darcy, not so much.  

“I can’t lay down, I just realized that I need to add a new section to include the data Selvig sent us this morning.” 

“The presentation is already thirty two slides long.” 

“Seven of those are pictures.” Jane says before blowing her nose, which in retrospect, definitely doesn’t strengthen her argument.  

She shivers despite the blanket draped over her shoulders and the thick sweater practically swallowing up her small frame. Two days ago, Darcy had more or less forced her to trade coffee for tea by hiding all of their coffee in an undisclosed location somewhere in the small apartment. And once Jane started consuming excessive amounts of black tea, Darcy also made her trade that for green tea, warning her that if she attempts to overdose on that too, she’ll have no other choice for chamomile.  

“Okay, fine, then just lay down on the couch for like, an hour or so and tell me what to put on the slides.” 

Jane still looks skeptical and yet their rickety old couch has never looked more appealing. It’s a losing battle and she forfeits with grace by literally collapsing onto the couch, pillowing her head on Darcy's thigh for support. With the blanket bunched up close around her, she more closely resembles a burrito than a person.  

“Go to slide seventeen,” Jane sounds even more stuffed up in this position and Darcy can’t help but smile, fingering absentmindedly carding through Jane’s hair despite the added burden of typing one handed. Still, Jane seems to be relaxing under Darcy's touch so she doesn't stop, not even after she falls asleep mid-sentence, just like Darcy had predicted that she would.  

It’s cute at first but quickly turns awkward about two hours later when Darcy is torn between really having to use the bathroom and not wanting to wake Jane up now that she’s _finally_ asleep.  

**\---**

Darcy might not be the greatest roommate, forgetting to pick up milk more than occasionally and using the floor of her bedroom as a second closet, but all those things and more are made up by the fact that unlike Jane, she can actually cook. 

“I don’t like chicken noodle soup.” Jane protests weakly from where’s she’s heavily leaning on the counter and nursing a cup of extra strong jasmine tea, a gift from Selvig she would feel bad wasting.  

“No one actually likes the canned stuff.” There’s a reason people only eat it when they’re so sick they can’t actually taste anything. “This is my grandmother’s recipe so I hope you like it, otherwise she's probably going to come back and haunt me for butchering the family recipe.” 

Jane laughs and it sounds far too nasally but she’s laughing and that’s all that matters because when Darcy pushes an almost overflowing bowl of soup in front of her, she’s still smiling. “Thank you.” 

“Yeah, well, I can’t exactly let you die.” Darcy says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear to keep from fidgeting. “Not to mention that it's your turn to pay rent next month.” 

**\---**

The thing is, they’ve been dancing around each other since they first moved in together and if Darcy’s honest, she would have never though that the yearly round of the flu would change things. 

Darcy doesn’t get sick, she just doesn’t, telling Jane she ate all her vegetables as a child in a mock attempt to explain it, which is why even after being in such close contact with her, she still feels perfectly fine. 

They had just returned from a walk around the block, Darcy insisting that Jane needed to get out, even for just for a little bit because the stuffy air inside their apartment sure wasn’t doing her any good. Jane grabbed her hand half way through the walk and since Darcy definitely didn't mind, no questions were asked and no reasons were given.  

When they pass the Starbucks, Darcy tugs her a little closer, harshly whispering the word no into her ear because she could practically hear Jane asking if they could stop for _just_ one drink. 

“Not gonna happen, babe.”  

The word slips out with absolutely zero prompting and just about when she’s ready to take it back, she realizes that Jane hasn’t actually commented, so either she didn’t hear her or she choose not to take offense. Either way, if Jane doesn’t say anything, she won’t say anything. 

Once they’re back inside the apartment, Jane is ready to fall asleep on her feet, which Darcy wouldn’t put it past her to be able to do, but she half carries her to her bedroom instead, sitting her down on the bed before kneeling in front of her to take off her shoes. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Jane protests weakly but doesn’t do much in the way of stopping her.  

“If you’re not going to take care of yourself, someone has to.” When she pushes the jacket off her shoulders, she hears Jane laugh next to her ear. 

“You know, I never thought this would happen like this.” 

“What would happen like this?” 

Jane pauses for a brief moment and when she continues, she sounds just a little more awake. “You taking me to bed and undressing me.” 

It suddenly hits Darcy that this is a very real conversation and any sarcastic comment to brush her off escapes her. “Jane-” 

“And no, this isn’t the fever talking.” Her hand moves up to grab Darcy’s, mirroring their earlier position, although far more intentional now. “If I’m wrong just tell me, but I don’t think that I am.” 

Darcy wants to say something, she wants to say a lot because no, Jane is definitely not wrong but Jane also looks about ten seconds away from being asleep so Darcy opts to kiss her forehead instead, lingering there for just enough time to dispel any doubts that either of them may still have. “You’re not wrong.” 

“Does that mean you’re going to stay with me?”  

Jane is smiling again and Darcy has to choice but to smile back and squeeze her hand. “Considering you’re a blanket hog, I should say no, but considering that there might be kissing involved later, then hell yeah. Move over.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @mallcolmducasse.


End file.
